


Lovely Distractions

by dragonydreams



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire spends the night with Adam. This takes place shortly after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/621451">Pleasure to Make Your Acquaintance</a> and just before <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/621441">Experimentation</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Distractions

**Title:** Lovely Distractions  
 **Author:** Elisabeth  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Fandom:** Heroes  
 **Pairing:** Adam/Claire  
 **Word Count:** 2283  
 **Summary:** Claire spends the night with Adam. This takes place shortly after [Pleasure to Make Your Acquaintance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/621451) and just before [Experimentation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/621441).  
 **Warnings:** PWP  
 **Spoilers:** Through the end of Volume 2, to be safe. Takes place in the not-too-distant future.  
 **Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Tim Kring et al.  
 **Feedback:** Yes please! It makes me happy and keeps me writing.  
Thanks to [](http://kallie-kat.livejournal.com/profile)[**kallie_kat**](http://kallie-kat.livejournal.com/) for the beta.

 

In the month since she had met Adam at Peter's apartment, Claire and Adam had become inseparable. Every free moment that she wasn't in class or studying, was spent with Adam. When he suggested that his library was probably a more comfortable place to do her schoolwork, Claire couldn't find a reason to object. Plus, the study breaks were well worth the change in venue. Adam seemed to enjoy distracting her from her studies, and with each passing day he wooed her away from her work a little bit more.

"I really need to finish this chapter," Claire said, turning her head so that Adam had better access to her neck, which he'd been kissing for the last several minutes.

"Your book is sitting right there in your lap. I'm not the one stopping you from reading it," Adam said, before returning to his task of trying to make a love bite, even if it would only last for a few seconds.

Claire groaned. "What you're doing is highly distracting."

"Do you want me to stop?" Adam asked. He took her tender flesh between his teeth, pulling at it gently.

"No," Claire moaned. At Adam's playful chuckle, she shook her head and sat up straighter in his lap. "I mean yes. Just let me finish this chapter and I'll be all yours."

Heat flashed in Adam's eyes. "Promise?"

Claire swallowed hard at that look and felt her insides melt. "Promise."

She did her best to stand on suddenly weak legs, but before she could move back to the desk, Adam caught her hand.

"Stay with me tonight," he implored.

Allowing her desire for him to show, Claire leaned over and kissed him. "I can't think of any reason that I'd want to leave," she purred.

Adam reluctantly allowed her to return to her studies, knowing that the sooner she finished that blasted chapter, the sooner she would be back in his arms.

Claire forced herself to calm her raging hormones and concentrate on the book in front of her. Her mind frequently wandered to the promise that she had made to Adam, though. While she had fallen asleep here a couple of times, it hadn't been planned. She had remained fully clothed and collapsed out of exhaustion.

Tonight would be something else entirely. The intent behind Adam's request had been clear. Tonight they would make love for the first time.

Her mind insisted on the clarification, because she wasn't talking about sex. She and Adam had been having sex for a couple of weeks now. Exciting, mind-blowing, fantastic sex. Desperate couplings when they simply couldn't keep their hands off each other. They'd done it in the kitchen, on the couch in the living room, on that chair Adam had just been sitting in, on the desk she was sitting at, against the front door; but never in a bed.

A bottle of water being set before her drew Claire out of her thoughts. She looked up at Adam, who was standing beside the desk.

"Come find me when you're finished," he told her.

"Okay," Claire grinned up at him. "I shouldn't be too much longer."

"You know where I'll be," Adam said. He kissed the top of her head before leaving her to her work.

Claire pulled out her iPod and found some instrumental music with a good beat to drown out her thoughts and help her to focus. The trick worked, and half an hour later she closed the book, satisfied that she had completed her reading assignment. She turned the music off and pushed away from the desk, stretching for a moment before going in search of Adam.

She found him right where she expected to, in his bedroom. The overhead light was off, the room lit with a dozen candles spread around the room. Adam was sitting in the comfy chair by the window, reading; his lamp the only artificial light. He was wearing black silk pajama pants and a matching robe, and nothing else.

"All finished then?" he asked when he spotted her. He closed his book and set it aside.

"It's beautiful in here," Claire said as she approached him, naturally slipping onto his lap.

Adam carded his fingers through her long hair. "For most of my life, candlelight was the natural order of things. It was the only source of light when the sun went down. It often baffles me how they are used for decoration nowadays."

"I know you're not really complaining. You knew that I'd love this," Claire chided.

Adam smiled indulgently. "Yes, I did. That doesn't make my point any less valid."

"Poor baby," Claire cooed, running her hands over Adam's chest, "having to suffer through life before the discovery of electricity."

"You have no idea how lucky you are to have been born when you were," Adam said.

"I know. I really do know. And luckily, I have you to remind me that I will have the chance to see change. I'll get to see what life is like hundreds of years from now, and I won't have to do it alone," Claire said.

She kissed Adam, showing him that the eternity she had once feared was no longer so scary, knowing that she wouldn't have to be alone for it.

As the kiss deepened, Adam slid his hand down Claire's neck, grazing a breast on his way to the hem of her shirt. He slipped his hand underneath the fabric and touched warm, silken flesh. Claire made a pleased noise and arched into the touch.

Claire's hands moved beneath Adam's robe and slid it off his shoulders. Her hands slowly moved down his chest; teasingly light touches that set his skin on fire. She made sure to tweak his nipples as she passed them, having learned early on that he enjoyed that as much as she did. When she finally reached the robe's belt, she prolonged the motions she used to open it, enjoying the flutter of his abdominal muscles as she brushed the backs of her fingers against them.

While Claire had been undressing him, Adam had been doing the same to her. He strove to keep his fingers sure as he unbuttoned her blouse, while she found all of the sensitive places on his torso. It took every ounce of willpower he had not to rip the material from her body, but he wanted to take his time with her tonight. So he forced himself to go slowly and sighed with relief when the garment could finally be dropped on the floor. He wasn't so careful removing her bra though, nearly savage as he unclasped it and tossed it away.

Adam shifted Claire so that she now straddled his lap and pulled her body as close to his as it could get. Their bare chests pressed against each other, causing both of them to groan. Then again, that could have been because Adam had just arched his hips, pressing his hardness against the warm dampness between Claire's thighs.

Sliding his hands down to cup Claire's ass, Adam stood and carried her the short distance to his bed. He laid her down reverently, taking a moment to enjoy the fullness of her lips and the way her hair spread out around her like a halo. His eyes raked over her bare breasts. He frowned slightly when he reached her waist and her still-clothed lower body.

"What's wrong?" Claire asked, having seen the small frown.

"You're wearing too many clothes," Adam pouted.

Claire visibly relaxed. "Well then, why don't you do something about that? I could make the same complaint, by the way."

Adam didn't need to look down to see his own still-clothed lower body. He could feel his cock brushing against the silk and it was all the reminder he needed. The light pressure only served to remind him that he was not receiving the attention that he needed.

"I believe that that can be arranged," Adam purred. He removed his own pants first, suddenly desperate to be free from the constraint. Before the material had hit the ground, he had opened Claire's jeans and was pulling them, and her panties, down her legs to join the scattered clothes on the floor.

"I shall never tire of seeing you like this," Adam said, moving between her parted legs. His hands trailed up her legs, drawing shivers of anticipation from Claire as he reached her inner thighs.

"That's a very good thing," Claire said, her breath hitching slightly as Adam slid a finger inside her. "Seeing as how I'm always going to look like this."

"You are an old man's dream come true," Adam told her. "A partner who will never lose her looks. I shall never need to trade you in for a younger model."

"I don't know whether to be insulted or flattered," Claire said. Her fingers curled into the sheets, Adam having begun to rub her clit in time with his fingers inside her.

"Be flattered," Adam said, leaning down to flick a nipple with his tongue. "Be very flattered."

He feasted on her breasts, alternating his attention in order to give them equal care. Claire writhed beneath him, her hands moving to his head and shoulders, seeking purchase in his solid frame as he drove her crazy with desire.

Adam would have loved to bring Claire to orgasm with his mouth and hands, but he needed to be inside her more. He withdrew his fingers from Claire and before she could complain, he drove himself deep, penetrating her more than his fingers ever could.

"Yes," Claire groaned, arching up to capture his mouth. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper. "More."

She pulled Adam's head up so that she could kiss him. Her tongue plunged into his mouth as he slowly began to move inside her. The long, slow strokes only intensified their desire, but brought them no closer to completion.

"Harder," she insisted. "Faster."

Adam grunted and pulled back to get better leverage; he withdrew nearly completely then snapped his hips forward, driving into her hard and fast. His mouth found her neck, biting and sucking as he used short, powerful strokes that would drive them both over the edge soon.

"That's it," Claire cooed as her ability to speak faded into unintelligible groans of pleasure. Her body curled around Adam's and her nails dug into his back, raking long lines along his back.

Adam knew that he couldn't hold out much longer. Claire's nails digging into his flesh only served to turn him on more. He kissed his way back to her breasts and took one of her nipples between his teeth. He bit down, harder than he'd dared to before. He was rewarded by Claire screaming his name as her body clenched around him.

He was shocked when Claire's teeth dug into his shoulder as her orgasm came upon her. "Fuck," he cried out. He drove deep inside her and felt his body jerk as he emptied himself.

When he finally collapsed next to Claire, he ran his hand over where a bite mark had been a minute ago. "Well, that was new," he wryly observed.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Claire said, looking over at him.

Adam propped himself up on one elbow to look down at her. "Don't ever apologize for anything that you do during sex," he told her.

"But I hurt you," she said, brushing the spot she'd bitten.

"I suppose that now is as good a time as any to admit that I enjoy a bit of pain during sex from time to time," Adam said, rubbing the nipple he'd bitten with his thumb. "And I suspect that you do as well."

Claire blushed, confirming his suspicions. "I never would have thought that I would, but..."

"But?" Adam repeated when she trailed off.

"But that actually just made everything more intense, when you bit me," Claire admitted.

"Exactly," Adam agreed. "There's so much more to it than that, though. Don't get me wrong, the biting was fun, both the giving and receiving; but there are so many ways that pain can make the experience more enjoyable."

"How?" Claire asked, her eyes shining with curiosity. She licked her lips, craving to know more. Wanting to know everything that Adam could show her.

"We are in a unique situation, you and I," Adam said. "We need never fear that a bruise will show, that a cut will continue to bleed, that fire will scorch our flesh. Haven't you ever wondered if those things can be used to bring you pleasure, and not just injury?"

"Not really," Claire said. "I did things because I had to, or because I could, not in order to feel pain. It never occurred to me that it could be pleasurable."

"If it is done right, there can be a great deal of pleasure. I'm not talking about breaking bones. But perhaps a knife." Adam ran the edge of a nail down between Claire's breasts, simulating the blade of a knife. "Or a lash. Yes, there's nothing quite like the sting of the whip against your skin."

Adam was lost in sense memories, not seeing the body next to him that he was touching. Claire found her heart racing, thinking of what he was saying to her, wanting to know what made him lose himself in obviously happy memories.

"I want you to show me," she said, reaching out to touch him. The feel of her hand brought Adam back to the present.

He smiled wolfishly down at her as she said, "It would be my pleasure."

He sealed his promise with a kiss.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written January 17, 2008.


End file.
